2018-19 South atlantic hurricane season (Andreka HYPO)
2018-19 South Atlantic hurricane season 2018-19 South atlantic hurricane season was season with what started on 05.09.2018 and ended at 09.03.2019 wich have small active with 2 storms and 1 depresion , becomed the only season where 2 named storms formed as SS and transited to TS, also becomed the only season with 1 Tropical depresion from an Invest, Was the costliest (for now) season of SATL (by andreka!) and the most active one (also by me!) Predictions: (NS-H-MH) NHC:2-1-0 AHC:2-1-1 BN (Brazilian Navy):4-2-0 Updates: NHC:2-0-0 AHC:2-1-0 BN:-2-1-0 NHC predicted right after update when first storm formed, rest was close or same (AHC and BN at end of Update). Timeline Timeline of storms in this season ImageSize = width:700 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/09/2018 till:30/04/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/09/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/09/2018 till:06/09/2018 color:TD text:"TD01 (TD)" from:07/01/2019 till:10/01/2019 color:TS text:"Andrea (TS)" from:06/03/2019 till:09/03/2019 color:TS text:"Barry (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/09/2018 till:30/09/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:31/10/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:30/11/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:31/12/2018 text:December from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:28/02/2019 text:Feburary from:01/03/2019 till:31/03/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 text:April TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Storms Tropical Depresion 1 Tropical Depresion formed on 05.09.2019 and died on 06.09.2019 after transforming into Disorganized clouds Storm had chance to become 6 hour TS but due of shear its started weaking and soon after entering the shear area it died, it caused 0 damage or 0 deaths and becomed the first storm of season, nobody was not injured, so the impact category would be skiped because it don't have any sense Predictions Storm predictions were not right with tropical storm status but were right with other predictions, like the dying in shear or transforming into rainfall and hit brazil. Tropical Storm Andrea Tropical storm Andrea is the first tropical storm in the season and first named storm in the season, formed on 07.01.2019 and died on 10.01.2019 after landfall in Gabon, Africa, become the first storm what landfalled the Africa or atleast formed near Africa in hypo and irl (since 1991 Angola tropical storm), impact was minimal but we will still count it. Impact: Gabon: 500 Milion $, 0 deaths total: 500 Milion $ damage 0 deaths Predictions Storm predictions were to make landfall in upper Africa, when the invest formed and the storm goes down then it was predicted to make landfall in lower Africa or become EX-storm,when it turned there was 50% chance of landfaling in Gabon or in Republic of the congo/Angola, when the storm was nearly Landfalding there was sure to make Landfall in Gabon. Tropical Storm Barry Tropical storm Barry is the strongest and last storm of 2018-19 season, Storm made Landfall in Brazil causing medium damage, nobody voted to retire this storm so its stays for another 2 years, Storm killed no one and injured 5 persons, for the damage will be below, storm formed on 06.03.2019 and died on 09.03.2019 Impact Brazil:750 Milion $ 0 deaths total: 750 Milion $ damage 0 deaths Predictions Storm was predicted to made Landfall in Brazil at star, it did a turn what changed predictions to made landfall in other place of Brazil,it did move up and turned again and predictions were again pro-old brazil landfall prediction, after landfall it did another turn, the track made a 3 look. Names and retirment of storms: 2018-19 Names: (list 1) Retired: no 2017-18 South atlantic hurricane season (Andreka HYPO) 2019-20 South atlantic hurricane season (Andreka HYPO) All seasons Category:South Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Unfinished Articles Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Work in progress